Dragon Ball Rebirth DBR
by Keiran2
Summary: 5 ans apres DBGT Sangoku est renvoyé sur Terre. De nouvelles boules de cristal sont créées. Mais loin dans l'espace un ennemi se prépare a attaquer. Il n'est pas comme les autres, c'est un Roi : le Roi de la galaxie centrale, un kaioh !... Bonne Lecture !
1. Chapter 1

DRAGON

BALL

REBIRTH

(par julien)

1ère époque : _La Quête_

Tome 1 : Le retour de Sangoku

Personnages :

DB team : La Galaxie Centrale :

- Sangoku - Le Kaioh déchu

- Vegeta - Aku

- Sangohan - Katai

- Sangoten - Guusu, Kisuu

- Trunks -Tahei

- Pan

- Piccolo

- Krilin

- Yamcha

- Tenshinhan

- Chaoz

- Oub

- Bulma

- Chichi

- C-18

- Videl

- Valese

- Et tout les autres …………….

_Cinq ans ont passé depuis le départ de Sangoku après sa victoire face à Li Shéron. Après quelques voyages dans le temps où il pu notamment voir son arrière-petit-fils dans un combat spectaculaire, il se rendit au Royaume des dieux pour qu'il prenne ses nouvelles fonctions suite à quelques désagréments causées au Dragon Sacré Sheron._

_En effet Sheron avait demandé au Doyen des dieux que Sangoku ait d'autres fonctions car malgré sa profonde amitié envers le guerrier de l'espace, son appétit d'ogre commençait a l'exaspérer sans parler de sa maladresse chronique qui les avait forcée a rester plus d'un an enfermés dans le vide se trouvant entre les deux mondes .Et puis il fallait bien l'avouer notre héros s'ennuyait et ne s'entrainait quasiment plus._

_Bien que cela soit contraire au règlement, le Doyen accepta à la seule condition que le Dragon Sacré reprenne le rôle qu'il exerçait cinq ans auparavant, le trouvant un peu fainéant depuis que les boules de cristal avait été interdites d'utilisation._

_Bien sur pour éviter les erreurs du passé il fut ordonné à Dendé de créer des boules de cristal qui ne soient utilisables que tous les sept ans avec la possibilité de ne faire que deux souhaits. Dendé s'exécuta et fabriquât ces fameuses boules a la grande satisfaction de tout nos amis qui avaient enfin terminé la reconstruction de la quasi-totalité des villes terriennes qui avaient été détruites par les Dragons Maléfiques._

_Ils purent enfin prendre un repos bien mérité._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Une agréable surprise

_Notre histoire débute donc au royaume des dieux où nous voyons Sangoku qui discute de ses nouvelles fonctions avec le Doyen des dieux. Sangoku s'attendait à un nouveau rôle dans le Royaume, tel qu'aller aider Piccolo à faire la police en Enfer, mais sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'il lui annonça :_

- Sangoku, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Le seigneur Yamma a décidé de prendre ton entraînement en main !

Sangoku n'en cru pas ces oreilles. Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose qui serait dans son domaine !

Sangoku le pris dans ces bras et le fit tourner en l'air malgré que le doyen lui criait de le lâcher. Quand il le lâcha, et après la lourde chute du vieux maître, Sangoku se posa tout de même une question, il s'empressa de la poser au Doyen :

- Mais pourquoi devrais-je m'entraîner ? Il n'y a jamais de danger au royaume des morts…

- **Si tu m'aurais laissé finir tu aurais su pourquoi il veut t'entraîner** !!! le coupa-t-il.

- Calmez-vous maître et dites moi ce qu'il ce passe ; dit Sangoku

- Oui…oui… Mais ne recommence jamais ça ! on ne devrait jamais traiter les personnes âgées comme ça…marmonna-t-il avec son air faussement ronchon.

Alors j'en étais où moi…..Ah oui !! Comme nous ne savons pas quel poste te confier, le seigneur Yamma a décidé de te proposer un défi mais avant cela il veut que tu retrouves ton niveau et que tu t'améliores car il trouve que ces cinq années de vadrouille t'ont ramollit.

- Il est vrai que j'ai un peu levé le pied au niveau entraînement , fit-il gêné : à vrai dire il s'était lui-même surpris à ne plus s'entraîner, mais en quoi va consister ce défi ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- C'est simple comme tu ne nous est d'aucune utilité ici le seigneur Yamma est d'accord pour te renvoyer sur Terre. Mais pour cela il faut que tu arrives à le battre et tu as trois mois pour ça.

- Génial !! Merci maître. Je vais pouvoir revoir Chichi, les enfants, Végéta et tous les autres !!!!! jubila-t-il en sautant dans tous les sens.

Le Maître l'interrompit et lui fit remarquer :

- Oui mais pour ça il te faudra le battre et ce ne sera pas chose facile…il fait partie des personnes les plus puissantes et tu a intérêt a retrouver ton niveau sinon ce sera plus difficile que tu ne le crois…

- Je le sais mais je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer ! dit-il avec une détermination retrouvée. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi je dois m'entraîner, la Terre n'est pas en danger sinon je l'aurais sentis alors pourquoi ? Dites le moi.

- Et bien, nous suivons le parcours de tes amis et de tes fils et ces cinq dernières années ils ce sont tous entraînés pour combler le vide que tu a laissé en partant. Nous pensons que Uub et Végéta te sont dorénavant supérieurs. Nous avons donc décidé de te remettre a niveau. Mais tu verras ça avec Baba elle devrait être avec Yamma en ce moment.

- Très bien j'y vais !

Cette explication lui suffisait mais à l'intérieur de lui-même quelque chose le dérangeait, il devrait prendre cet entraînement très au sérieux.

Après cette dernière pensée Sangoku mit ces deux doigts sur son front et se volatilisa…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelles de la Terre !

Arrivé a destination, Sangoku, surexcité, avait hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de ses proches. Il se trouvait devant l'immense bureau du Seigneur Yamma, Baba était à ses cotés :

« S'il te plait Baba ! Dépêche toi de me donner des nouvelles de Chichi et des autres !s'empressa-t-il de dire en sautillant sur place.

- Bonjour quand même Sangoku ! Je vois que tu est toujours aussi polit ! s'exclama la voyante, tournant la tête avec un certains mépris.

- Désolé c'est l'émotion, s'excusa le sayen.

- Ça ira pour cette fois, fit-elle, compréhensive. Après tout il est vrai que cela fait un bon moment que tu n'as pas eu de leurs nouvelles . Mais je dois te prévenir que mes informations sont loin d'être complètes et que tes amis m'on interdit de te révéler leur progression en matière d'arts martiaux car il veulent te montrer ça lorsque tu seras revenu.

- Oh ! Dommage, moi qui avais hâte de connaître le niveau de Vegeta et des autres …dit-il visiblement déçu.

- Allons ce n'est pas si grave. En fait j'ai le droit de t'annoncer un seul niveau de tes amis et je suis sure que cela va te surprendre puisqu'il s'agit d'Hercule !déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Quoi ! vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il s'entraîne sérieusement ! demanda Sangoku, incrédule.

- Eh bien si , tes amis on pris leur entraînement au sérieux et Hercule, qui en avait marre de se faire transporter hors de la zone des combats lors des batailles, a demandé à Pan de lui apprendre a voler. Apres un an d'entraînement il a réussi ! Et maintenant il a décidé de s'entraîner pour protéger ses admirateurs efficacement. En ce moment il est chez Tortue géniale où Krilin essaye de lui apprendre le principe des vagues déferlantes et, même si ce n'est pas brillant, il a réussi à atteindre le niveau de Nappa lorsqu'il a attaqué la Terre avec Vegeta, ce qui est assez honorable. Il a d'ailleurs inventé une technique qu'il a appelé Le Poing Destructeur. Celle-ci qui consiste a rediriger toute sont énergie au niveau du poing au moment de frapper ce qui lui donne une puissance considérable ! expliqua la diseuse de bonne aventure.

- Et bien pour une nouvelle ! Le champion va maintenant être un vrai guerrier ! constata notre héros. Je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas ! ajout-t-il encore très surpris. Et sinon comment vont Chichi et les enfants ?

- Et bien Chichi est triste que tu soit de nouveau parti mais Videl vient lui rendre visite tout les jour ce qui la réconforte et elle tient le coup grâce à ça .Et puis, elle n'a jamais été convaincue que tu sois partit pour toujours, d'ailleurs elle a eu raison Sangoku. Tu seras aussi heureux d'entendre que Sangoten s'est marié avec Valese et il ont eu un petit garçon il y a une semaine, il l'on prénommé Rice. Et pour finir Sangohan et Pan vont très bien et s'entrainent ensemble. Voila tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose ! Me voila de nouveau grand-père ! J'espère que je pourrai entraîner mon petit-fils dans quelques années !fit-il visiblement très heureux. Et les autres comment vont-ils ?

- Très bien, malgré leur age qui commence à être avancé, il sont tous en très bonne forme et n'ont jamais étés aussi soudés ! Vegeta a pris Oub et Trunk en main tandis que Yamcha, Krilin, Tenshinhan et Chaoz ce sont entraînés ensembles. Et puis Trunk entretien une relation avec Marron depuis 4 ans, au grand désespoir de Vegeta qui, orgueilleux comme il est, la trouve trop faible pour son fils.Ils forment un très joli couple mais apparemment le caractère indépendant qu'avait sa mère a déteint sur lui puisqu'il refuse de l'épouser.Il n'en reste pas moins heureux et Marron n'a jamais exprimé d'amertume a propos de cette décision. Et puis pour finir je dois t'annoncer que Bulma a été remerciée par le Roi pour avoir aidé les terriens à reconstruire les dégâts provoqués par votre combat face à Li Sheron.

- Waouh ! Et bien je vois que tout ce passe pour le mieux ! constata Goku. Merci Baba de m'avoir donné de leurs nouvelles !

- Oh mais de rien c'est toujours un plaisir de te rendre service. Après tout nous te devons tous la vie. Bon je dois y aller. Seigneur Yamma je vous le laisse, fit-elle au géant qui avait attendu poliment que Baba en ait terminé.

- Très bien. dit-il ; au revoir Baba

- Au revoir et merci ! cria Sangoku tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Bon à nous deux maintenant , reprit le géant en se frottant les mains. »


	4. Chapter 4

Interlude : Baba

_Alors que le seigneur Yamma expliquait à Sangoku en quoi consisterait son entraînement, Baba s'éloignait d'eux, mais elle ne prenait pas le chemin de la Terre : elle prenait le chemin de la planète du Kaioh central…_

_Arrivée à destination, elle entra avec empressement dans le palais du chef des Kaiohs et celui-ci l'attendait la mine sombre toute trace de ce qui était, une semaine auparavant, un dieu enjoué et blagueur avait disparu. Il avait d'ailleurs abandonné son traditionnel ensemble en jean, ses lunettes de soleil et son poste radio,les troquant contre l'uniforme réglementaire de son rang, témoignant une extrême gravité. Après un silence pesant où ils se regardèrent fixement, les yeux dans les yeux, il prit enfin la parole :_

_- Hélas ma chère Baba je n'ai rien pu faire ! fit-il dépité mais aussi paniqué._

- _Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! dit-elle affolée, Il faut avertir Sangoku et les autres eux seuls peuvent nous venir en aide…_

- _Non ! Pas tout de suite il nous reste encore dix mois avant qu'elle ne soit en position et nous ne l'avertirons que dans huit mois le Doyen a été formel : il faut le laisser quelques temps avec sa famille car il se peu que personne n'en réchappe !_

- _Très bien comme vous voudrez, céda-t-elle, mais je vais quand même avertir le Kaioh de l'ouest que ce sera a lui d'annoncer la nouvelle. Il a besoin de se préparer._

- _Très bien, acquiesce-t-il. Dix mois de préparation seront largement suffisants mais on ne sait jamais, après tout, dit-il en reprenant son ton grave, il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu la dernière fois et cette fois-ci Il est de leur côté …_

_A ces mots elle pris congé et partit cette fois annoncer à Kaiho la terrifiante nouvelle. _

_Alors qu'elle s'éloignait le Kaioh central repartit dans son palais l'air grave, découragé, impuissant…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 3 : Entraînement.

Sangoku se trouvait désormais sur la route menant au chemin du serpent en compagnie du Seigneur Yamma. Ils marchaient tranquillement. Sangoku, plus excité que jamais, écoutait avidement les paroles du gardien du poste frontière :

« Sangoku, je dois te dire que tu n'es plus aussi puissant depuis que les nouvelles boules de cristal ont étés créées. Ne servant plus, celles qui étaient dans ton corps se sont dissoutes et n'ont plus aucun pouvoir.

- J'avais des boules de cristal dans mon corps ? fit Sangoku, visiblement surpris.

- Tu….Tu ne le savais pas ? demanda Yamma aussi surpris que lui. Pourtant tu étais sur le dos de Sheron quand elles ce sont incorporées à ton corps ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Ressassant ses souvenirs, Sangoku chercha à se rappeler de cet évènement tout de même insolite. Il n'aurait pas pu oublier une chose pareille !

Alors qu'il était en plein effort de concentration, il s'arrêta et déclara soudain :

- J'ai dormis pendant un bon moment sur le dos du Dragon, ça a dû se produire dans mon sommeil !déclara-t-il, détaché.

Le géant en tomba à la renverse, quel insouciant ce sayen !

- Bon bref….hum j'en étais où déjà, fit-il tout en se relevant, il semblait un peu perdu suite aux paroles de Sangoku. Ah oui ! Donc tu n'es plus aussi fort, enfin tu es aussi fort qu'au moment de ton dernier combat sur Terre.

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour retourner auprès des miens, je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice ! déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme. Reprenant son sérieux il ajouta : « Et puis ce n'en est pas un, ma famille et mes amis sont plus importants que la puissance qui peu être retrouvée à tout moment, elle…

Après quelques instants de réflexion, le géant éclata d'un rire tonitruant et déclara :

- Je te reconnais bien là Sangoku ! Tu est vraiment un modèle a suivre.

- Vous croyez, dit Sangoku, visiblement surpris.

- Bien sûre, confirma le Seigneur. Mais assez parlé, ton entraînement commence dès maintenant. »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Sangoku, il lui administra une claque magistrale dans le dos, le faisant tomber en Enfer.

Sangoku fit une lourde chute en s'écrasant tête la première sur le sol.

Regardant vers le haut, il entendit Yamma lui donner ses instructions :

« Essaye de traverser la paroi qui nous sépare, cria-t-il, ensuite nous pourrons travailler ! »

- Quoi ! s'exclama le sayen – il se gratta, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté cette expérience : un douloureux échec – après tout c'était il y a longtemps et depuis j'ai fait quelques progrès, reprit-il pour lui-même.

Convaincu, il s'élança à une vitesse fulgurante sûre de son succès. Les nuages jaunes approchaient, approchaient de plus en plus vite, il allait y arriver il en était certains. Dans un cri il traversa les derniers mètres qu'il restait et……s'écrasa contre la paroi.

Il descendit de quelques mètres, toujours suspendu en l'air, et se tint la tête :

- Et bien, c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais, dit-il déçu par sa prestation. Mais ce n'est pas finit, je n'abandonnerais pas !

Et il se prépara à un nouvel essai…mais de drôles de gargouillis se firent entendre.

Se tenant le ventre, Sangoku fit :

- Mais avec une telle fin je ne peux rien faire !- il était désespéré – Piccolo aura peut-être quelque chose à manger ! Mais où est-il ?

Sangoku se concentra un instant, à la recherche des vibrations qu'émettait le Nameck, et finit par rouvrir les yeux.

- Par ici ! fit-il.

Il s'envola ensuite dans la direction où il l'avait repéré.


	6. Chapter 6

Interlude : Kaioh

_Le jardin qui s'étendait tout autour du palais du chef des résidents de l'autre monde – à savoir le chef des Kaiohs des quatre galaxies – était occupé par des dizaines de combattants. Ceux-ci, s'entraînaient ave détermination sous le regard attentif de leur chef, le Kaioh de la galaxie où ils avaient vécu : le dieu de la galaxie ouest._

_ Baba, qui observait cette scène, se dirigea vers lui (il n'avait pas changé : il était de taille assez petite, corpulent, ses antennes étaient aux aguets). Assise sur sa boule de cristal, elle flottait lentement, l'air grave. Kaioh l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et se prépara à exprimer les politesses d'usage mais la diseuse de bonnes aventures lui fit non de la tête, sans un mot, toujours aussi sinistre. Il se tu._

_Elle lui expliqua alors la situation et, petit à petit, Kaioh pris aussi un air grave et inquiet. Il fit difficilement quelques pas et s'appuya contre un arbre, encore sous le choc._

_Baba le suivit. Elle prononça quelque chose._

_Le Dieu hocha la tête, sans non plus ne dire mot._

_La messagère le salua et s'en alla._

_Le dieu de la galaxie ouest la regarda partir. Il avait désormais lui aussi l'air sombre et désespéré que tous commençaient à avoir parmi les leaders du Royaume…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 4 : Une volonté pure

L'Enfer portait bien son nom. Le paysage n'était qu'un ensemble rocheux aux allures agressives traversé par des rivières de lave. Aucune plante, une absence totale de vie. Au-dessus, le ciel pourpre emplit de malfaisance n'était guère accueillant.

Songoku avait trouvé son vieil ami, Piccolo. C'était un habitant de la planète Namek, il ressemblait à un humain excepté sa peau verte, ses oreilles et ses antennes sur la tête. Les nameks avait des pouvoirs surprenants. Piccolo était autrefois un ennemi mais aujourd'hui il était une personne sur qui on pouvait compter. Ses conseils étaient très utiles, surtout depuis qu'il avait uni ses forces avec l'ancien dieu de la Terre -un namek aussi- le Tout-puissant.

S'étant sacrifié cinq ans auparavant, pensant être responsable des malheurs arrivant à la Terre, Piccolo était maintenant chargé d'assurer le calme en Enfer, tâche qu'il avait lui-même choisit.

Le namek était assis en tailleur sur un rocher regardant Songoku en contrebas. Celui-ci venait d'engloutir un énième morceau de viande en à peine quelques secondes ! Il bu bruyamment un bol de soupe sous le regard amusé de Piccolo. Il se frappa le torse d'un poing viril et dit, d'un ton reconnaissant :

- Merci mon ami, j'avais très faim !

- Mais de rien, répondit l'autre. (il jeta un regard vers l'amas d'assiettes, de bols et d'os se trouvant par terre) Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le spectacle d'un saiyen en train de manger, ajouta-t-il.

- En tout cas la nourriture est bien meilleure que la dernière fois, constata Songoku, se souvenant de son dernier séjour en Enfer, il y a cinq années de cela : il avait trouvé des crânes dans sa soupe.

Piccolo, présent aussi ce jour là, ne pu s'empêcher d'échapper un léger rire avant d'ajouter avec un sourire carnassier :

- Grâce à toi, nous avons désormais une source illimitée de queue de dragon maléfique !

- Quoi ! s'exclama le guerrier, se relevant soudainement, stupéfié. Tu veux dire que je viens de manger la queue des dragons que j'ai envoyé ici avec Pan lors de notre dernière bataille ?!

Reprenant ses esprits, se tenant le menton d'une main, il ajouta :

« Après tout c'était pas mauvais… »

Son expression changea soudainement. Les yeux brillants de désir, l'air suppliant il demanda :

« Tu en as encore un peu Piccolo ? S'il te plait j'ai encore un petit creux »

Le Namek en tomba de stupéfaction. Se relevant, il fixa son ami.

- Je suppose que tu n'est pas venu ici pour te goinfrer Songoku, fit-il agacé. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-tu là ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre...

- Eh bien cela va te surprendre mais le Doyen des dieux veux me renvoyer sur Terre mais avant cela je dois m'entraîner !

- Je vois…fit-il de sa voix gutturale si caractéristique. Mais que dois-tu faire exactement ? Tous ceux que tu as envoyé ici son beaucoup moins forts que toi, tu vas n'en faire qu'une bouchée, lui fit remarquer le namek.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout Piccolo. (il leva un doit en l'air, pointant les nuages jaunes au-dessus du ciel qui formaient la frontière entre le Paradis et l'Enfer) Tu vois cette couche nuageuse ?

Il leva la tête.

« Eh bien je dois la traverser, c'est ma première épreuve; lui expliqua le saiyen. Mais pour l'instant mes tentatives n'ont pas rencontré le succès auquel je m'attendais et pourtant j'y ai mis pas mal de puissance ; ajouta-t-il, déçu.

- Intéressant, fit le namek, pensif. Personne n'a jamais réussi à traverser cette barrière Songoku et je ne pense pas que ce soit la puissance qui ait fait défaut à ceux qui se sont risqués à essayer ; renchérit-il, les yeux fermés.

- Mais alors qu'était-ce ? demanda Songoku, ne comprenant pas où son ami voulait en venir.

Ouvrant les yeux, il fixa Songoku et déclara d'un ton sans le moindre once de doute :

- Ce qui leur manquait c'est la volonté ! Une volonté pure et implacable !

Songoku eu un mouvement de recul, frappé de stupeur et d'incompréhension.

- Qu'entends-tu par ''volonté pure'' ? demanda-t-il. Je ne comprends pas.

Piccolo leva un doigt, tel un professeur expliquant une leçon à son élève.

- D'après ce que je sais, cette barrière est faite pour empêcher les personnes entrées en Enfer d'en ressortir. Ces personnes ont commis des actes répréhensibles et ceux qui désirent s'échapper le font avec des envies de vengeance. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'ils ne peuvent la traverser! Les concepteurs de ce mur savaient que ces êtres perfides seraient incapables de se concentrer uniquement sur leur seul désir de franchir cette barrière pour réussir !

- Je crois comprendre ; dit Songoku. Il faut que la seule chose à laquelle je dois penser, c'est franchir cette couche nuageuse !

Le namek hocha la tête.

- Oui c'est exactement ça.

- Très bien. Je vais essayer ; déclara-t-il, une conviction nouvelle dans sa voix.

Il s'envola et s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre le sol et les nuages. Droit, les bras tendus, poing serrés, les jambes légèrement écartées, il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il tourna d'un quart de tour et cria à Piccolo, situé juste en dessous.

- Dis moi, ce n'est pas dangereux de dire le moyen de sortir à voix haute ? demanda Songoku, inquiet que ses anciens ennemis ne réussissent à s'échapper et sèment la pagaille au Paradis. Ils sont bêtes et méchants mais ils peuvent nous surprendre, ajouta-t-il.

Le namek eu de nouveau un sourire carnassier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, à l'heure qu'il est les résidents de l'Enfer ne sont plus en mesure d'entendre quoique ce soit. A la seconde où tu as mis les pieds en Enfer, j'ai pris quelques précautions.

En effet, à une centaine de mètres de là, derrière une falaise, était entassés un nombre incalculable d'êtres qui avaient autrefois combattu Songoku. On pouvait apercevoir un monstre ressemblant à une cigale, un extra-terrestre blanc et violet, de drôles de personnages portant des armures identiques ou encore quelques dragons.

Certains gémissaient de douleur mais les autres restaient évanouis.

Songoku hocha la tête, conscient que son ami avait du faire des progrès énormes en faisant la police en Enfer. Il devrait se méfier sinon le namek risquerait de le dépasser.

Il reprit sa position initiale, refermant les yeux, il se concentra.

Le silence était désormais total.

Rouvrant les yeux, le saiyen s'élança en direction des nuages. Le regard déterminé, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait réussir, rien ne l'arrêterait ! C'est à ce moment là que le long turban orange (de son costume), faisant office de ceinture, choisit de s'emmêler dans ses jambes. Le guerrier perdit sa concentration, son attention fixée sur le morceau de tissu. Le seul problème fut qu'il ne pu s'arrêter à temps et… il s'écrasa lamentablement la paroi.

Le saiyen descendit de quelques mètres, se frottant frénétiquement la tête.

Ayant observé la scène, Piccolo n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Songoku se dirigea vers le guerrier à la peau verte, l'air gêné.

- Ces vêtements ne sont vraiment pratique ; déclara-t-il en tirant sur sa tenue. Il releva la tête vers le namek. Tu n'en aurais pas un plus confortable Piccolo ?

Ce dernier souris légèrement.

- Bien sûr Songoku, que dirais-tu de ton ancienne tenue de combat ?

- Tu peux faire ça ? demanda-t-il en retour, l'air franchement ravi.

- Mais je peux tout faire tu sais ; répondit-il, un rien de fierté dans sa voix.

Le namek posa sa main sur la tête du saiyen, un léger halo de lumière entoura ce dernier alors que ses vêtements changeaient, comme pas magie.

Quand ce fut terminé, Songoku s'examina de tous côtés et déclara au namek, d'un ton à la fois satisfait et reconnaissant :

- Parfait ! Voila une tenue pratique ! Merci Piccolo.

Sa tenue était semblable à celle qu'il avait porté la plus grande partie de sa vie.

Elle se composait de bottes noires à liserés jaunes, d'un pantalon de combat orange tenu par un turban bleu foncé (beaucoup plus court que l'ancien), d'une tunique sans manches assortie au pantalon avec un col plongeant jusqu'au sternum laissant entrevoir un tee-shirt bleu marine qui apparaissait également au niveau des bras. Des bandeaux de la même couleur accrochés aux poignets complétaient le tout.

Une chose était sûre, avec cette tenue, il ne passerait pas inaperçu dans l'obscurité de l'Enfer.

Il regarda l'étendue nuageuse.

- J'y retourne ; fit-il à son ami. Cette fois plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter.

Avant que le namek n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, le saiyen s'envola de nouveau en direction des nuages. Il se concentra, et s'élança.

Il filait à toute vitesse, les bras en avant.

L'observant, Piccolo déclara, le poing serré :

- Il va réussir !

Songoku était près du but, encore quelques mètres…ça y'est ! Ses bras venaient de passer la frontière !

_Génial ! Pensait-il. J'ai réussi ! Encore un effort et je pourrais revoir Chichi et les enfants !_

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur, et il constata ses conséquences : il était bloqué ! Comme suspendu à un plafond ! Il se débattit essayant de se décrocher. La couverture nuageuse libera ses mains et il fut de nouveau libre… mais en Enfer.

Le guerrier, toujours en l'air, croisa les bras et pris un air songeur.

- C'est trop bête ! J'ai tout gâché ! ajouta-t-il en se frappant le front.

- Ne te décourage pas Songoku ; l'encouragea Piccolo. Tu ne peux pas tout réussir du premier coup.

- Tu as raison. Je réussirais cette fois : déclara-t-il en serrant les poings.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 5 : le retour du Super Saiyen.

Un mois venait de passer de puis l'arrivée de Songoku en Enfer. Un mois qu'il essayait de traverser la paroi nuageuse le séparant du Paradis. Un mois qu'il échouait…

Se concentrer suffisamment longtemps sur son désir de franchir cette barrière n'était pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait pensé et ce, il l'avait appris d'une manière très douloureuse, les bosses sur sa tête et les multiple marques autour de ses bras en témoignaient. En effet, à chaque fois qu'il était sur la bonne voix, sa joie naissante l'empêchait de franchir les nuages.

Pendant ce mois, son esprit avait été mis à rude épreuve si bien qu'il se sentait frustré et doutait de plus en plus de ses capacités à franchir ce mur, ce qui rendait sa tâche encore plus ardue.

Le saiyen était assis en tailleur sur le sol rocailleux, la tête baissée, le regard perturbé.

Piccolo, debout à ses côtés, regardait son ami d'un air inquiet. Il avait fait tout son possible pour motiver le saiyen mais il le sentait fatigué. Il préférait désormais se taire, dans la crainte qu'un nouveau commentaire ne l'énerve encore plus.

Soudain Songoku se leva et fixa le namek, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il avait repris un air sérieux mais aussi plus grave.

- Après cinq années d'attente, j'ai enfin une chance de retrouver les miens ; dit-il. Je ne dois pas la gâcher. (il pris un ton plus solennel) Par respect pour ma famille et mes amis habitant sur Terre, par respect pour tous tes conseils et ton soutien, par respect envers tous ceux qui m'ont fait confiance toutes ces années, je fais le serment de ne pas abandonner et de franchir cette barrière !

Une fois sa surprise passée, Piccolo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

Songoku se tourna, dos au namek. Il leva la tête et regarda la couche nuageuse. Il fléchit les jambes et serra les poings. Il poussa un cri strident, la terre tremblait, des geysers de lave crevèrent la roche, un vent violent s'éleva : Songoku concentrait son énergie. Ses cheveux se redressèrent, ne laissant que quelques mèches éparses, prirent une teinte jaune à l'instar de ses sourcils, ses yeux noirs devinrent bleus et un halo d'énergie doré l'entourait. L'énergie qu'il dégageait était impressionnante : il venait de se transformer en Super Saiyen. Ce type de transformation n'était possible que par les gens de son espèce, les saiyens, et n'était rendue possible que par une colère extrêmement intense.

Songoku maîtrisait cette technique depuis qu'un tyran nommé Freezer avait voulut s'en prendre à ses amis sur la planète Namek, il y a longtemps de cela. Ici sa colère était rivée sur cette barrière qu'il se jura de franchir.

Piccolo, sa cape voletant à cause de l'énergie dégagée par son ami, regardait la scène. Il avait vu le saiyen sous cette apparence à maintes reprises et cela avait souvent été synonyme de réussite.

_Je comprends, se transformer en Super Saiyen lui apporte beaucoup de puissance mais ça le plonge aussi dans une profonde colère qu'il peut river sur la couche nuageuse. Ainsi il ne perdra pas son attention. C'est très bien joué ! Je reconnais bien là mon vieil ami…_

Songoku s'élança sans perdre de temps de se concentrer – c'était désormais inutile – et s'approcha de la frontière à une vitesse fulgurante, le regard dur et implacable. Il atteignit enfin le point critique et… le traversa sans difficulté, comme si, en fait, ce n'étaient que de vulgaires nuages sans aucun pouvoir particulier.

En bas, Piccolo, les bras levés, lâcha un cri de victoire, heureux que son ami ait enfin réussit.

Songoku, lui, atterrit en douceur sur le chemin du serpent. Il soupira de soulagement en prenant en même temps son apparence initiale. Il plongea son regard sur les nuages et fit d'un air soulagé :

- Eh bien, je ne pensais jamais y arriver.

Ensuite, il mit ses mains en porte-voix, se pencha légèrement et cria au namek :

- Merci Piccolo ! Sans toi je n'aurais jamais réussi !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ; cria-t-il en retour. Bonne chance pour la suite ! Et embrasse Songohan de ma part ; ajouta-t-il, faisant référence à son ancien élève et ami, également fis de Songoku.

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! A une prochaine fois !

Le saiyen se redressa et fit :

- Bon, je dois continuer mon entraînement.

A ces mots, il partit en petites foulées en direction du poste frontière où Emna l'attendait pour la suite de son entraînement.

En Enfer, Piccolo jeta un seau d'eau sur les individus toujours empilés au même endroit. Ils se réveillèrent avec difficulté en faisant quelques grimaces de douleur. Le namek et déclara avec détachement :

- Approchez, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'exercice.

En retour, il n'eu droit qu'a des soupirs et des grognements abattus…

Au poste frontière, Emna marquait sur le registre la décision qu'il avait pris à propos de l'âme (une petite flamme blanche) qui était devant le bureau, sur un tapis rouge.

- Enfer ! déclara-t-il d'un ton tranchant. Et que ça vous serve de leçon ! Vivre en volant les autres et croire qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences, il faut vraiment être naïf !

Soudain, il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien :

- Salut !

Le géant se leva légèrement afin de voir Songoku, au pied de son bureau. Celui-ci s'envola et atterrit sur le meuble. Le gardien du poste frontière se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise, stupéfait.

- Tu…tu as déjà réussit ?! bégaya-t-il en pointant son stylo dans sa direction. En seulement un mois tu as réussi là où le monde a échoué !

- Eh bien…oui ; confirma le saiyen d'un air dégagé, une main derrière la tête, un sourire au lèvres. Quelle est la prochaine étape ?

Emna regarda autour de lui, l'air confus et affolé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il réussisse en si peu de temps.

- Eh bien…Eh bien…

- Soudain, une colonne de cahiers – les livres de registres – attira son attention.

_J'ai trouvé !_

Il prit un air réjouit. Il désigna la pile de cahiers, chacun était plus gros qu'une voiture et il y en avait plusieurs centaines !

- Tu vas emmener ça au Palais, ce sont les registres de vingt dernières années.

- Des vingt dernières années ?! s'exclama le saiyen, très surpris.

- C'est exact, acquiesça-t-il, je devais le emmener mais j'ai trop de travail ici, ça te mettre en condition.

- Très bien, fit-il en hochant la tête.

Songoku s'approcha du tas et en saisit une demi-douzaine, non sans difficulté.

_Ces machins là pèsent une tonne !_

Il les issa sur sa tête, seul endroit assez stable vu la taille de sa cargaison. Une fois les livres de registres stabilisés – cela lui avait valut quelques pas de danse ridicules – le saiyen mis ses deux doigts sur son front mais le géant intervint :

- Pas de déplacement instantané ! Tu iras en volant, ce n'est qu'a quelques centaines de kilomètres de là.

- Quelques centaines de kilomètres ?! vous vouez rire ; fit-il, désemparé.

- Je ne plaisante jamais ! répondit Emna d'un ton sec. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable tu peux toujours abandonner.

Cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet

_Jamais je n'abandonnerais._

- Non, je continue ! déclara-t-il avec fermeté.

- J'en étais sûr. Allez, au travail !

Et c'est ainsi que pendant les deux mois restant, Songoku fit la navette entre le Purgatoire et le Palais de l'Autre Monde, des paquets de cahiers sur le dos. Cela lui valut quelques surprises telles que percuter dans un des avions conduisant les âmes au Paradis ou encore de faire tomber un livre de registre sur les guerriers s'entraînant dans le jardin du Palais mais, heureusement pour eux, ils étaient déjà morts ! Bien entendu, il eu aussi le droit à de formidables repas, pour le plus grand bonheur de son estomac.

Il n'eu pas le temps de s'ennuyer, si bien qu'alors qu'il revenait de sa dernière livraison, le gardien du poste frontière déclara :

- Songoku, trois mois ont passé et tu t'es acquitté de toutes les tâches que je t'ai confiées. Tâches où j'ai parfois échoué. C'est donc avec une grande joie que je t'annonce que tu peux retourner auprès des tiens.

Songoku éclata de joie en lâchant des « youpi » de jubilation. Il était vraiment très heureux. Quand il se calma, il fit au géant, d'un ton reconnaissant.

- Merci Emna ! Je te dois tout.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises va t'en, tu es impatient de les rejoindre alors dépêche-toi !

- Oui, tu as raison. Merci encore !

Il mis ses deux doigts sur son front afin de se téléporter auprès de sa femme.

[Attend fit une voix, raisonnant dans sa tête[ne part pas tout de suite !

Songoku connaissait cette voix.

- C'est toi Kaioh ? demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Emna, lui, regardait autour de lui, l'air interloqué, ne comprenant pas que le saiyen communiquait par télépathie avec le kaioh de sa galaxie.

[Oui, c'est bien moi. Rejoins moi, il faut que nous parlions. C'est très important

- Très bien j'arrive ; répondit le guerrier.

Emna reprit ses esprits et sortit un petit sachet d'un tiroir de son bureau.

- Songoku avant que tu partes, je voudrais t'offrir ceci comme remerciement des services que tu m'as rendu ; dit-il en lançant le sachet au saiyen.

Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol.

- Merci ! (il ouvrit le paquet et en sortit deux gousses dorées). Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce sont des fruits de mon arbre. Ils ont un pouvoir régénérant inégalable et ils peuvent nourrir quelqu'un pendant cent jours ! Je ne les offres qu'aux personnes qui le méritent vraiment et tu es le premier à en recevoir de ma main. Je te dis ça parce qu'un petit malin m'en a volé un il y a plusieurs années ; ajouta-t-il assez mécontent. Ce qu'il ignorais c'était que le coupable n'était autre que Songoku qui, pris d'une de ses fringales si célèbres, avait cueillit le précieux fruit.

Bien entendu il ne dit mot, seul un sourire crispé montrait sa culpabilité mais le géant ne vit rien.

« Je pense qu'ils te seront utiles ; ajouta Emna »

Songoku rangea les fruits dans le petit sac et l'attacha à sa ceinture.

- Merci pour ce présent. Je dois partir. A bientôt ! fit-il en agitant une main tout en disparaissant.

Il le sentait, il allait enfin connaître la cause du malaise qu'il ressentait depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il pourrait regagner la Terre. Il le savait, il y avait une autre raison pour qu'il retourne auprès des siens…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 6 : La Galaxie centrale

Songoku réapparu dans le magnifique jardin entourant le Palais de L'Autre Monde. Cette fois-ci, Kaioh était seul et même si le saiyen ne le voyait que de dos, il savait que quelque chose clochait. Les épaules du Roi de la galaxie Nord étaient affaissées, signe qu'il était désespéré.

Il avait tout de même sentit l'arrivée de Songoku.

- Ah te voila, fit-il en se retournant. Il essaya de cacher ses émotions, avec un résulta mitigé, ses mains tremblant légèrement malgré qu'il les serrent fortement.

- Bonjour kaioh ; dit Songoku en essayant de ne pas paraître trop détacher.

Et le silence se fit, Kaioh fixait Songoku à travers ses lunettes de soleil rondes, les sourcils froncés. Le saiyen savait que le roi avait parfois des explosions de colère où il criait à en rendre sourd.

Mais il n'en eu pas la force et d'un ton désespérer il souffla :

- Un drame vient d'arriver Songoku. Elle est revenue, et Il est avec eux. (il prit un ton affolé) Elle est revenue, et Il est avec eux ; Elle est revenue, et Il est avec eux ! Qu'allons nous faire !

Songoku ne comprenait pas. Il s'accroupit et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du maître. Celui-ci se calma aussitôt.

- calme toi Kaioh, calme toi et explique moi ; fit le saiyen d'un ton apaisant. Qui est revenue ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Le chef de sa galaxie tourna la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- La Galaxie Centrale ! révéla-t-il.

Le saiyen se redressa et eu un mouvement de recul.

- La quoi ? fit-il, frappé de stupeur. Je ne comprend pas Kaioh, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que quatre galaxies : celles du Nord, du Sud, de l'Est et de l'Ouest ; ajouta-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'une cinquième galaxie !

- C'est parce qu'elle avait été éloignée dans les confins de l'univers pour que les habitants des quatre autres galaxies soient en sécurité ; dévoila le roi d'un air sombre.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Songoku, intéressé.

- Cet évènement eu lieu il y a plusieurs siècles. La galaxie centrale était la plus belle de toutes les galaxies et ses planètes n'avaient rien à envier à la Terre. Elle abritait aussi les meilleurs guerriers de tout l'univers ; raconta le Roi. La galaxie était divisée en quatre parties où les habitants avaient adopté des modes de vie complètement différents. Tandis que certains préféraient l'obscurité du mal et les guerres qui lui étaient associées, d'autres se battaient pour la paix et la prospérité. Il y avait deux autres peuples : l'un ne misait que sur les progrès technologiques et leurs combattants insufflaient leur énergie à leur machine pour les faire fonctionner, l'autre était pour une approche solidaire et en harmonie avec le milieu qui les entouraient et ils devinrent les rois de la dissimulation.

- Eh bien, ça ne devait pas être facile de faire tenir ce joli monde en place ; remarqua Songoku, songeur.

Kaioh eu un hochement de tête tendu.

- C'est exact. Chaque groupe était sous la tutelle d'un chef ayant une force extraordinaire qui devait éviter les accrochages. C'est ainsi que vécu la galaxie Centrale durant des milliers d'années : dans une paix acquise à force de travail et d'efforts de la part de chacun.

Le saiyen était fasciné, les yeux grands ouverts, il buvait les paroles du maître.

- Mais alors, que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois si inquiet, demanda Songoku.

- Il y a quelques siècles, une guerre civile éclata à cause d'un différent entre les défenseurs du bien et ceux du mal. Elle fit de nombreuses victimes et plongea la galaxie dans le chaos. Par bonheur, nous avions été avertis que de tels évènements allaient se produire et nous, kaiohs, nous pûmes nous préparer. Notre but était d'empêcher la guerre de se propager aux autres galaxies. Pour cela, nous avons envoyé le plus fort et le plus sage d'entre nous : le kaioh de la galaxie en question.

Le guerrier semblait pensif. Les mains sur les hanches, il avait légèrement levé la tête.

- Si je comprends bien, à mon arrivé vous faisiez référence à la galaxie centrale et à cet individu.

- Oui, souffla le Roi, ses épaules s'affaissant encore.

- Mais je ne comprends pas ! fit Songoku. Vous devriez être content ! S'il revient, c'est que tout est rentré dans l'ord…

Kaioh secoua la tête, le guerrier s'interrompit.

- Vois-tu, expliqua le roi, pour que notre collègue soit à la hauteur, nous lui avons transmis tous nos pouvoirs, en gardant juste assez pour rester crédibles aux yeux de nos ''sujets''. Ainsi, il obtint une force colossale mais en tant que kaioh, il lui était interdit d'intervenir directement sur le monde des vivants. Pour le bien de l'Univers, il démissionna de ses fonctions et devint le seul Kaioh Déchu de l'histoire. Une fois sur place, il entoura la cinquième galaxie d'une aura blanche et pure, et ils partirent dans les confins de l'espace jusqu'à ce que la crise soit terminée.

Songoku sembla comprendre, il fit un pas en avant.

- Vous voulez dire…commença-t-il, hésitant.

Cette fois-ci, le chef de sa galaxie hocha la tête.

- Oui, seul l'obscurité entoure la galaxie qui approche.

Songoku eu un mouvement de recul, il semblait stupéfait.

- Mais c'est impossible ; s'exclama-t-il, un kaioh ne peut pas devenir mauvais !

- As-tu écouté ce que je t'ai dis ? répondit le roi sur un ton de reproche. Il n'est plus kaioh ! Et est soumis aux mêmes faiblesses que tout être normal puisse connaître ! Y compris le pouvoir et le désir de domination ! Que la galaxie soit entourée d'une aura noire est un signe qui ne trompe pas ! Il en a pris le contrôle, ainsi que le contrôle de ses habitants ! révéla-t-il d'un ton prophétique. Il va vouloir étendre son pouvoir aux autres galaxies ! Et la notre ne fera pas exception.

Cette pensée frappa le saiyen de plein fouet. Sa galaxie, sa planète, sa famille et ses amis étaient menacés. Il devait faire quelque chose !

- Que faut-il faire pour l'empêcher de nuire ? demanda-t-il, déterminé, le poing serré. Je peux me rendre sur cette galaxie et l'éliminer !

- Ce ne sera pas si facile ! Les leaders ne te laisseront pas faire ! Tu devras les éliminer avant de t'attaquer à leur maître ! (il reprit son calme) Mais je pense qu'il y a un moyen.

Songoku parut beaucoup plus intéressé.

- Dis moi kaioh. Quel est ce moyen ? le pressa-t-il.

- Il est possible de faire entrer un petit groupe dans la galaxie. Là-bas, en espérant que tes amis t'accompagnent, vous devrez contacter Tahei, le leader de ceux qui oeuvrent pour la prospérité. Je ne pense pas que le Kaioh déchu ait réussis à le corrompre. Grâce à son aide et à ses renseignements, vous devriez pouvoir éviter les autres chefs et vous attaquer directement au Kaioh Déchu, expliqua-t-il. A vous tous, vous avez une petite chance de remporter la victoire, mais votre quête sera longue et difficile. Tes amis voudront-ils t'accompagner ? demanda-t-il, peu rassuré.

Songoku réfléchit quelques instants.

_C'est vrai qu'ils risquent de ne pas apprécier que j'arrive avec des ennuis. Mais d'après Baba, ils se sont entraînés sérieusement pendant mon absence…Si c'est pour défendre ceux qu'ils aiment, ils accepteront, j'en suis certain._

Il soupira.

_Chichi va __m'tuer__…_

Il regarda kaioh.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ; le rassura-t-il, ils accepteront ? Ils ne laisseront pas quelqu'un faire du mal à leurs familles.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le roi eu un sourire.

- Merci Songoku. Tu nous sauve la vie ; fit-il soulagé.

- Ce n'est vraiment rien tu sais. (Il se mit dos au roi) Je dois y aller maintenant.

- Attend ! Le doyen a laissé un message pour toi ! (Songoku haussa les sourcils, curieux) Il a dit qu'étant donné les circonstances, une cure de jouvence est indispensable pour réussir cette mission. Il te donne donc sont autorisation.

Songoku sourit. Ils n'étaient plus tous jeunes, c'est vrai. Le Doyen pensait a tout !

- Je ne l'oublierais p as, remercie-le de ma part. Posant les deux doigts sur son front, fronçant les sourcils, il ce concentra sur l'énergie de sa femme. Il disparut… pour reparaître aussitôt, à la plus grande surprise du maître qui en tomba par terre.

Le guerrier se tourna vers lui.

- Maître vous ne m'avez pas dit quand est-ce que la galaxie centrale sera arrivée.

Le roi haussa les sourcils.

- Oh ; fit-il, se rendant compte de son oubli. Bien entendu… tu as six mois pour te préparer avec tes amis.

- C'est tout s'exclama le saiyen.

Kaioh soupira.

- Hélas oui, dans six mois vous devrez partir car il vous faudra un mois pour atteindre la galaxie en vaisseau spatial. Si tout se passe bien, vous devriez arriver en même temps.

- Mais le déplacement instantané…commença le guerrier.

- Est inutilisable car l'obscurité qui entoure l'astre fait barrage à toutes les entrées à distance, ce qui inclue la télépathie et le déplacement instantané. Voila pourquoi vous devrez prendre un vaisseau. Une fois à l'intérieur de la galaxie, tu pourras utiliser ta technique comme bon te semblera.

- Très bien ! Merci encore ! Nous ferons de notre mieux.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Kaioh.

De nouveau, notre héros se mit en position et se volatilisa.

Seul, le kaioh de la galaxie Nord soupira de soulagement.

_J'espère que ce sera suffisant. Si Songoku échoue, nous sommes perdus._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 7 : Retour sur Terre

La Terre ! Notre merveilleuse planète ! Avec ses immenses océans bleutés, ses hautes montagnes et ses plaines verdoyantes. Il y a cinq ans elle était en ruines, victime de la puissance des dragons noirs qui avaient tout dévasté sur leur passage. Mais grâce à Songoku, ce n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et sa famille et ses amis avaient joué un grand rôle dans la reconstruction des nombreuses villes détruites. Aujourd'hui les cicatrices du passé ont disparu et les terriens vivent des jours paisibles.

Loin de la ville, en pleine campagne, près d'une rivière, se trouvaient trois petites maisons en forme de dôme. C'était ici que résidait la famille de Songoku. Aujourd'hui, ils déjeunaient chez Chichi. Sur la table, un grand nombre de plats étaient posés et étaient remplis d'une quantité impressionnante de nourriture alors qu'ils n'étaient que six autour de ce repas si l'on n'exceptait le petit garçon aux cheveux sombres quasi-châtains et aux grands yeux noirs qui jouait non loin de ses parents. Son père, vêtu d'un pantalon en jean et d'un tee-shirt bleu, avait des cheveux assez courts dressés sur sa tête partant tous sur un côté. Ils étaient noirs, à l'instar de ses yeux et ses traits étaient semblables à ceux de Songoku. La mère du petit était assise à côté de son mari, elle était très belle et ses longs cheveux châtains cascadaient dans son dos. Elle portait une robe courte assez claire avec des bottes blanches. En face d'eux, un autre couple était attablé : l'homme semblait être une version plus âgée et plus sérieuse du père du petit. Hormis le costume, les lunettes et la coupe de cheveux plus ''droite'', ils se ressemblaient comme d'eux gouttes d'eau. Sa femme, Videl, fille du grand champion Hercule Satan, avait de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux noirs formant une tresse qui tombait dans son dos. A une extrémité de la table, une femme aux cheveux mi-longs grisonnants et à l'air quelque peu sévère se tenait les bras croisés et observait la jeune femme qui venait de se lever à l'autre bout. C'était la fille de Videl et de son mari, Songohan. Elle s'appelait Pan. De longs cheveux noirs et lisses, de profonds yeux sombres (d'ordinaire emplis de curiosités) aussi dur que le métal, elle portait une robe du même type que celle de la mère du petit mais de couleur rouge. C'en était fini du petit garçon manqué qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, elle était une femme désormais.

Debout, sa chaise renversée, elle fixait la femme en bout de table. Les deux autres femmes observaient la scène, Videl, d'un air aussi sévère que la doyenne alors que sa belle-sœur, elle, ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Les bras le long de son corps, poings serrés, les dents grinçant, Pan paraissait vexée.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle fit d'une voix forte :

- Je ne suis plus une gamine Grand-mère Chichi !

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle tapa du poing sur la table mais, n'ayant pas contrôlé sa force, la table se renversa et tous les plats s'envolèrent derrière elle sous le regard surpris des trois autres femmes alors que les deux hommes continuaient de manger dans leurs assiettes, tenues bien fermement dans leurs mains.

C'est à ce moment que Songoku choisit de faire son apparition…en plein dans la trajectoire des plats volants.

N'entendant pas de bruit de vaisselle cassée, les deux hommes levèrent la tête de leur assiette. Pan, elle, se retourna et se figea instantanément à la vue de son grand-père, debout, en train de manger le contenu des plats qu'il venait de rattraper. Une énorme pièce de viande dans la bouche, celui-ci leva la tête et prononça un ''bonjour'' quasiment incompréhensible.

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme regardait son grand-père.

- Grand…Grand-père ? bégaya-t-elle très émue, ne pouvant faire un geste.

Le saiyen posa les plats par terre et s'avança en direction de sa petite fille.

- C'est toi Pan ? demanda-t-il. Tu as beaucoup changé ! Tu es une femme maintenant !

Enfin débarrassée de son blocage, elle sauta par-dessus la chaise renversée et s'agrippa au cou du guerrier, folle de joie.

- Grand-père ! Tu es enfin revenu !

Quand elle l'eu enfin lâché, Songoku se tourna vers les deux hommes et Chichi qui s'étaient levés.

- Vous avez l'air en forme.

Les deux hommes vinrent l'enlacer.

- Papa ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur. Tu nous as manqué.

- Songohan, Songoten, vous aussi vous m'avez manqué !

Il se retourna vers leurs femmes, toutes deux debout, côte à côte.

- Bonjour Videl, (celle-ci hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres). Bonjour, (il réfléchit une seconde)… Valese. La femme de Songoten eu un sourire franchement ravi.

- Eh bien tu en a mis du temps ; fit une voix sèche derrière lui.

Le saiyen se tourna pour voir sa femme approcher, bras croisés.

- Chichi ! fit-il, ravi. Tu m'as manqué.

La femme de Songoku se tint droite face à son mari et le fixa d'un regard froid. Songoku fut un peu surpris par cette attitude. Malheureusement pour elle, Chichi n'eut pas la force de tenir son petit rôle, elle éclata en sanglots et tomba dans le bras du guerrier qui la serra affectueusement.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! fit-elle, en pleurs.

- Calme toi Chichi ; dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus de raisons d'être triste.

Elle leva la tête, les yeux brillants de tristesse mais aussi d'amour. Songoku la fixa, plein de tendresse. Autour, tout le monde les regardait, touchés par cette scène.

Ce doux moment fut coupé lorsqu'une petite main agrippa le pantalon du saiyen. Le guerrier se baissa pour observer son petit fils. Le regardant d'un air curieux il fit :

- Bonjour toi ! (il leva la tête vers Songoten) Il est très mignon, mes félicitations !

- Merci ; répondit son fils. Il a deux ans. (il baissa la tête vers l'enfant) Rice dit bonjour à grand-père.

Le gamin lança un regard curieux en direction de Songoku.

- Bonjour Grand-père ; dit-il d'une voix encore maladroite.

Ce dernier eu un grand sourire ? Il prit son petit-fils dans ses bras et le souleva au dessus de sa tête ; le garçon éclata de rire sous le regard ravi de toute la famille.

Quelques heures et quinze plats plus tard, Songoku sortit de la maison en s'étirant. Dehors, le temps était magnifique, le ciel bleu ne comptait que quelques petits nuages, la nature était verdoyante et la rivière coulait paisiblement. Songoku avança et alla s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre, non loin de sa maison. Assis en tailleur, il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux, sourcils froncés.

_Ils sont si contents de me voir. Comment vais-je pouvoir leur annoncer qu'une nouvelle menace approche ?_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Songohan se tenait debout devant lui, le regardant avec un regard étonné.

- Tiens Songohan ! fit-il l'air de rien mais ne pouvant cacher sa panique. J'ai vu Piccolo pendant mon séjour au Royaume des morts. Il t'embrasse.

Le demi-saiyen s'assit en face de son père.

- Ah oui ? Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir ce que son ancien mentor et ami faisait au Royaume de morts.

Songoku haussa les épaules.

- Bien. Il s'assure que tout se passe bien en enfer et d'après ce que j'ai vu je peux te dire que Cell et Freezer ont intérêt à se tenir à carreaux.

Son fils lâcha un rire bref.

- ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Il a trouvé le travail parfait ! (il s'interrompit) Papa, reprit-il après un silence pesant d'un ton plus sérieux et quelque peu inquiet. Que ce passe-t-il ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de méditer comme ça, surtout que tu viens à peine d'arriver.

Le guerrier eu un léger sourire. Son fils avait deviné.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher n'est-ce pas ? (Songohan acquiesça) Très bien ; ajouta-t-il en se relevant. Allez au palais de Dendé. Je vous y rejoindrais avec nos amis et je vous expliquerais tout.

- D'accord. Quelque peu hésitant il fit : ''Papa, c'est grave ? ''

Il n'eut qu'un hochement de tête pour seule réponse avant que son père ne disparaisse

Seul, Songohan croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

_Pour que papa veuille que nous nous rejoignions tous, c'est que la menace qui pèse doit être terrible !_

Il se leva et prit la direction de sa maison.

_Plus vite nous serons au palais, plus vite nous en saurons d'avantage._

La maison de Bulma. Immense dôme jaune, marqué ''Capsule Corporation'', situé au milieu de la capitale Ouest – à nouveau dotée de ses immeubles, de ses tours se terminant par une sphère et surtout de son activité débordante – où y logeaient également sa famille et certains de ses amis.

A l'intérieur, dans une grande salle d'entraînement totalement blanche, se battaient deux hommes. L'un avait des cheveux mi-longs couleur lavande et très clairs. L'air assez dur, les yeux bleus aux iris noirs, il était vêtu d'un pantalon de combat noir et d'un débardeur assorti laissant apparaître ses muscles développés. Son adversaire, Uub, avait la peau sombre et ses cheveux noirs ne formaient qu'une grande crête. Les yeux noirs, très sérieux pendant ce combat, il portait un pantalon de combat blanc et un gilet oriental noir dévoilant ses muscles saillants.

Songoku observait attentivement ce combat passionnant à travers une baie vitrée lorsqu'un homme passa devant lui, les bras croisés. Celui-ci se tourna vers notre héros.

- Alors ; fit-il d'une voix arrogante et très sûre de lui. Tu es est revenu. Et je suppose que cette visite et cet air sombre annoncent des ennuis ; ajouta Végéta, très perspicace.

Plus petit et plus vieux que Songoku, il avait le regard dur et le sourire arrogant. De son front fuyant prenaient racine ses cheveux, courts et dressés sur sa tête, de manière agressive. Il n'était pas un saiyen ordinaire. Il était le Prince Végéta, fils du souverain de ce peuple extraterrestre aujourd'hui presque éteint, Songoku, lui et leurs descendants étant les derniers représentants de ce peuple de guerriers.

Songoku fixa Végéta. Derrière, le garçon aux cheveux lavande, Trunk, était en difficulté. Les bras contre son corps afin de se protéger au maximum, la tête a l'intérieur, il encaissait les coups de poing sans pouvoir les parer ni contre-attaquer et sont adversaire ne semblait pas vouloir gâcher son avantage. Trunk réussit à se dégager suffisamment longtemps pour se cambrer et expulser son énergie, la maison vibra quelque peu pendant la transformation de Trunk en Super Saiyen. Toujours entouré d'une aura dorée il passa à l'attaque devant le sourire de Oub.

- C'est exact, affirma le mari de Chichi. La situation est grave et nous allons devoir nous battre. Venez tous au Palais de Dendé, Songohan doit déjà y être. Je vous rejoindrai avec Krilin et les autres.

Végéta eu un rictus en entendant les noms de leurs amis terriens.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient très utiles ; déclara-t-il, moqueur.

- Peut-être. Mais ça les concerne eux aussi ; rétorqua calmement son rival. Ensuite, ils prendront leur décision.

Végéta lâcha un petit bruit dédaigneux mais ne dit rien ;

Songoku hocha la tête.

- Alors à tout de suite ; fit-il avant de disparaître après avoir fait quelques pas.

Végéta ouvrit la porte de la salle où les deux hommes se battaient.

- Trunk !

Celui-ci se retourna en reprenant son apparence normale, Oub s'arrêta également.

- Oui Papa ?

- Va chercher ta sœur et ta mère ; ordonna-t-il. On doit aller chez Dendé.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda son fils, curieux.

- Ne pose pas de question et obéit ; répondit le saiyen d'un ton sec.

Le demi-saiyen leva légèrement les bras en signe de protestation.

- Mais je ne peux pas y aller, je dois aller chercher Marron et Jil…

- Ils nous rejoindrons là-bas ; répondit Végéta avant même que son fils ait terminé sa phrase. (Trunk baissa les bras et abdiqua) Maintenant dépêche-toi.

- D'accord ! Oub tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme se tenant à côté de lui.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr.

Ils sortirent de la salle. Végéta, lui, s'adossa contre le mur et croisa les bras.

_Il semble avoir fait des progrès depuis cinq ans. Mais mon entraînement a payé et nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité._

Le Prince des saiyens sourit férocement.

_J'ai même un avantage. Et le défi qui nous attend me permettre de le prouver !_

Le Palais de Dendé. Demie soucoupe perchée à plusieurs kilomètres au-dessus du sol, c'était un endroit paradisiaque d'une pureté et d'une architecture digne des plus grands temples où ses magnifiques rangs des palmiers ajoutaient un charme particulier à ce lieu.

C'est entre ces rangées que patientaient Songohan, Chichi et le reste de la famille. Songohan attendait tranquillement, assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés. Videl était près de lui. Songoten et Valese s'émerveillaient devant le petit Rice en train d'observer un papillon. Pan patientait debout, bras croisés. Chichi…faisait les cent pas, visiblement courroucée.

- Il m'énerve ! fit-elle, hurlant presque. A peine est-il arrivé qu'il va déjà repartir affronter je ne sais quel monstre.

Son fils ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa mère.

- Calme toi maman, on ne sait pas encore ce qui ce passe.

Au lieu de la calmer, ses paroles eurent l'effet inverse. Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! ça devient une habitude. Il y a encore un monstre qui s'est échappé de l'Enfer ou le fils d'un de ces monstres qui veux se venger ! spécula-t-elle. Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! A chaque fois c'est pareil ! termina-t-elle, quasi hystérique.

Le demi-saiyen eu un mouvement de recul face à l'agressivité de sa mère.

- Ne t'énerve pas Chichi ; fit une voix paisible provenant de l'entrée du palais. Nous allons bientôt savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Tous se retournèrent, pour voir Dendé, dieu de la Terre, et son serviteur Mr Popo. Ils étaient exceptionnellement accompagnés de Maître Karine, un chat blanc tenant un bâton d'ermite, chef de la tour sacrée située en dessous du palais, et de Yajirobé, un homme hirsute messager et compagnon du maître. Dendé était un namek, plus jeune que Piccolo et d'allure moins guerrière, il portait une toge blanche. Mr Popo était un être très particulier. Petit et trapus, il avait la peau noire et des lèvres charnues. Ses grands yeux noirs ne clignaient jamais, le rendant effrayant pour beaucoup de personnes. Sa tenue était semblable à celle de Oub.

- Dendé ! s'exclama Songohan, content de revoir le dieu.

Le namek sourit.

- Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir, fit Dendé.

Ses compagnons hochèrent la tête.

Songohan se leva et s'approcha du Dieu.

- Dendé, sais-tu ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, l'air coupable.

- Je suis navré Songohan. Il faudra attendre Songoku.

- Ce n'est pas grave ; le rassura-t-il, nous pouvons encore attendre un peu.

Le namek hocha la tête avec un sourire rassuré.

- Quelqu'un arrive ! cria Songoten en se retournant.

Tous levèrent la tête.

- C'est Végéta ; informa son frère.

Trois silhouettes entourées d'un halo d'énergie blanchâtre apparurent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Végéta, Oub et Trunk se posèrent sur le sol du palais, faisant disparaître l'aura qui les entouraient. Un petit avion jaune arriva juste derrière eux et se posa à côté des trois hommes. Le cockpit s'ouvrit et deux femmes en sortirent. L'une, vêtue d'une longue robe jaune, devait avoir l'age de Chichi, peut-être plus. Elle avait des cheveux bleus assortis à ses grands yeux profonds. Elle restait très belle, malgré son age. L'autre était sa fille. Environ l'age de Pan, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère hormis des cheveux plus longs virant un peu sur le vert et un air plus sévère. Elle portait un pantalon en jean et un tee-shirt rouge.

Songohan et ses compagnons les rejoignirent.

La femme aux cheveux bleus regarda tout autour d'elle. Une fois cette inspection terminée elle regarda le demi-saiyen.

- Mais où est Songoku ? Je croyais qu'il nous avait donné rendez-vous ici.

- Détend toi Bulma, il est allé chercher Krilin et les autres ; expliqua Gohan. Je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Songoku apparut, plusieurs personnes lui tenant sa tunique. Il y avait Krilin, un petit homme âgé, les cheveux grisonnants ainsi que la moustache. Les yeux noirs constamment étonnés, il n'avait pas de nez. Derrière lui ce trouvait sa femme, C-18, cyborg autrefois ennemie de nos héros. Ses cheveux blonds coupés courts, ses habits stricts et son air sévère la rendait très intimidante. A leurs côtés, leur fille Marron portait un petit garçon aux cheveux lavande dans ses bras. Marron avait hérité des cheveux blonds (bien que plus longs) de sa mère ainsi que de son nez. Mais l'expression de son visage, à la fois amicale et toujours étonnée, était une particularité qu'elle tenait de son père. Elle portait une robe rose. Elle avança directement dans la direction de Trunk qui lui fit un grand sourire en la voyant s'approcher. Plus à l'écart on pouvait apercevoir Yamcha, Tenshinhan et Chaoz.

Yamcha était un homme aussi âgé que Bulma. Une cicatrice lui barrait l'œil droit et une autre la joue gauche. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait un costume ocre. Il était accompagné de Plume, un petit chat volant. Tenshinhan et Chaoz portaient tous deux un pantalon de combat vert bandé de jaune aux chevilles et un débardeur blanc. Grand chauve très musclé, la mine sérieuse, Tenshinhan possédait un troisième œil au milieu du front améliorant grandement sa vue, chose utile lors d'un combat. Son compagnon était exactement l'inverse. Très petit, il ressemblait à un enfant. La peau légèrement bleutée, son visage aux pommettes rouges et aux grands yeux immobiles était indéchiffrable. Il portait un petit chapeau, cachant un unique cheveu sur son crâne. Le père de Videl était également présent. Pantalon blanc, veste marron tenue par une ceinture, il avait le crâne dégarni et sa moustache tombante rejoignait les vestiges de sa coupe afro. De petits yeux bleus, il avait un air ébahit sans doute dû au nombre de personnes présentes.

De l'autre côté, Songoku tenait un vieillard aux barbe et moustache blanches. Vêtu d'un short jaune et d'un tee-shirt vert, il portait des lunettes de soleil. Le guerrier le tenait à bout de bras et Tortue Géniale – c'était son nom – se débattait, faisant preuve d'une vivacité peu commune pour son age, ce qui étonna Oolong, un petit cochon vêtu d'un pantalon tenu par des brettelles, qui se tenait proche de Songoku.

- Non pas question ! criait le vieil homme. Je ne veux pas y aller c'est l'heure de mon émission préférée, laisse moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas y aller !

Comme ils étaient arrivés, Songoku le lâcha et le vieux maître rebondit sur le sol du palais. Il atterrit aux pieds de Pan qui resta impassible. Mais le vieillard changea complètement d'attitude et pris un air intéressé. Toujours couché par terre, il croisa les bras et regarda au-dessus de lui, sous la jupe de la jeune femme.

Avec un grand sourire il fit :

- Oh ! Mais je vois que la vue n'est pas mal du tout ici.

Pan baissa les yeux et aperçu le vieil homme. Enervée, elle serra les dents et le frappa d'un coup de pied fulgurant en criant ''Dégage ! ''. Tortue Géniale fit un vol plané et finit sa course en percutant le tronc d'un palmier et en poussant des gémissements de douleur.

- Et ne t'avise plus de recommencer ; lui conseilla la fille de Gohan.

Il y eut plusieurs rires. Songoku fit un pas en avant et tous s'approchèrent – Tortue géniale en se tenant le dos – et formèrent un cercle.

- Mes amis, merci d'être tous venus ; fit-il d'un ton grave et sérieux. Ceci vous concerne tous.

A ces mots, il inspira à fond et leur raconta mots pour mots ce que lui avait révélé Kaioh.

Quand il eut fini, un silence glacial régna dans le palais et sels C-18 et Végéta restaient impassibles. Les autres, la bouche ouverte, tremblant de tous leurs membres, étaient horrifiés.


End file.
